The Albert B. Sabin Vaccine Institute requests a $250,000 grant to support the Annual Sabin Colloquium on Cancer Vaccines & Immunotherapy for a 5-year project period. The Annual Sabin Colloquium on Cancer Vaccines & Immunotherapy was established in 1999, by the Albert B. Sabin Vaccine Institute, to bring together leading cancer vaccine researchers from academia, industry and government to participate in three days of open discussion of ideas and data. The Albert B. Sabin Vaccine Institute is a non-profit public organization dedicated to continuing the work of Dr. Albert B. Sabin, who envisioned the tremendous potential of vaccines to prevent deadly diseases. The Institute promotes rapid scientific advances in vaccine development, delivery, and distribution worldwide. The Institute is dedicated to finding innovative and effective solutions, and attempts to build bridges of communication and discovery between research, clinical medicine, academia, business, and government. The Sabin Vaccine Institute (SVI) convenes this annual colloquium with the goal of shortening the time needed to translate scientific discoveries into meaningful treatments for cancer. Participants share unpublished data and conclusions that may generate new ideas and forge partnerships and collaborations. By speeding the exchange of information, by taking a fresh look at cancer research paradigms, and by fostering new collaborations among top-level scientists, the Colloquium on Cancer Vaccines and Immunotherapy catalyzes research and development of vaccines to treat and prevent cancer. Approximately 40 scientists participate in the Colloquium annually. The upcoming Colloquium, the 1st in the proposed 5-year project period, will be held June 21-24, 2005 at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. The Sabin Colloquium on Cancer Vaccines and Immunotherapy makes a measurable impact on the pace of development of vaccines to prevent and treat cancer. Participants have formed new, dynamic collaborations with partners they met at the colloquium. From the Colloquium gatherings, participants return to their laboratories to test new concepts that affect the direction of cancer research through their individual and collective influence. The SVI leverages the Colloquium's impact by publishing the proceedings in book form and on the Internet, and by publishing a summary report in a peer review biomedical journal.